Taboo
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Shima is confused about how he feels about Rin. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Contemplation and Realization

**Taboo**

**Part 1:**

**{Contemplation and Realization}**

Silence filled the air of the infirmary of the True Cross Academy. The students sat on their bed, their bodies aching and bruised from the previous fight, but their aching bodies didn't compare to the pain in their hearts of the betrayal they just faced. All of them were speechless and shocked. They didn't know what to say, so they continued to listen to Yukio Okumura, their teacher.

"Rin Okumura is the child born of a human woman that Satan's possessed body impregnated 15 years ago. By sealing Nii-san's flames inside the Koumaken, he was raised as a normal person for the last 16 years. However, the Koumaken can no longer hold his flames in check. His powers were awakened 3 months ago. Until then, Rin was brought up without any knowledge of who he really was."

"If you two are twins, why doesn't your body spew blue flames?" Suguro, the dark haired, blonde streaked student asked his teacher.

"We are fraternal twins. Rin inherited those flames in the womb. My body was too weak and frail to handle it."

"Why did you tell us this sooner?" Shima, the strawberry dyed haired student asked him.

"I was told to keep this a secret from everyone." Yukio answered him.

"With someone dangerous like that running around, what if we all got hurt or something?" Konekomaru basically screamed at Yukio.

Yukio kept a straight face through this scene, though deep inside him was still upset. He didn't lying to anyone, but he would do anything to protect his brother.

"I assure you, Miwa-san that everything was taken cared of. If Rin happened to get out of control, there would exorcists who would handle it"

"Do all exorcists know about Rin's true heritage?" Kamiki asked, curiously, though she really didn't care about this scene.

"Only a handful of us know about it."

"I…don't want to be around Okumura-san anymore." Konekomaru said as he looked at his lap and clenched his fists together.

"Me either. I don't want to be around someone that's related in any way to Satan." Suguro spoke.

"Ugh, you guys are pathetic. I honestly don't care. I'm used to this whole demon-human breeding, so it's fine with me." Kamiki said as she sighed and leaned back on her chair, closing her eyes.

"I….don't know how to act around him…" Shiemi says quietly as she avoided Yukio's gaze.

All eyes were on Shima now, but he bit his bottom lip and stood up, knocking the chair he sat in down on its side. He didn't say anything to his classmate or his teacher. Instead, he stormed out of the infirmary and walked down the halls. He was too lost in thought, so he didn't notice that he wandered outside. For reasons he didn't know, Shima seemed extremely upset. All throughout the times him and Rin spent together, Shima grew fond of his classmate. Though Rin was extremely stubborn, kind of slow and immature, Shima saw that he was also very misunderstood and loyal to his friends. He high respect for him, but now he doesn't know what to do. He can't bring himself to hate him just because of his relation to Satan, so what exactly is wrong with him? Why did he seem so upset?

He clenched up his dominant hand into a fist, before punching the wall next to him. He didn't feel any pain in his hand afterward, until after he sat down on the edge of the fountain located in the middle of the schoolyard. He glance back at the flowing water and stuck his hand inside the fountain, drawing circles in the water as he stared at it, confusion in his eyes. He contemplated on his feelings long and hard. Shima knew he felt betrayed like everyone else, but what was this feeling? It felt like…heartbreak, but why would he feel that when he wasn't in love with Rin? He couldn't decipher it.

"I wish Rin was here." He mumbled to the water he stared hurt at it.

He started tracing different shapes, until he heard a familiar voice call his name. He tensed up a bit and looked over his shoulder to see Rin walking towards him. His heart started racing with every step he took, getting closer to him. Shima's face was flushed as he clutched his chest. Rin casually sat next to him and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, everyone seems to be afraid of me, ever since that night. At least I have you to talk to, right?" He asked Shima, hopeful.

Shima avoided his gaze because for some reason he was nervous. Not nervous as in scared nervous, but embarrassed and shy nervous.

"S…sure. I don't really care for that sort of thing. Avoiding you would be too troublesome and I try to avoid those types of things."

Rin's head perked up as he smiled a toothy grin at Shima.

"That's great to hear! At least I have you by my side."

Shima's face flushed scarlet as he still tried to avoid Rin's gaze.

"Y...yeah…" He said nervously.

Rin tilted his head to the side as he raised a brow in confusion.

"You alright, Shima? Your face is red." Rin asked as he leaned his forehead on Shima's and tried to check his temperature.

Shima freaked out a bit and pushed him off and turned around.

"I'm fine! It's…just hot out here…" He mumbled.

"Oh good. I thought you were getting sick. I didn't want that." He smiled a bit at Shima.

Shima turned around; his face still flushed scarlet and stared at Rin. His heart still raced and pounded out of his chest as he tried to gulp down the knot in his throat. His mind went blank, so his body moved on instinct. He closed his eyes as he leaned his face towards Rin. He snapped back to his reality when he felt his lips pressed against something soft, warm and moist. He widened his eyes when he realized he kissed Rin. Rin seemed shocked also. Both of their faces matched each other as they were both dark red. Shima quickly pushed Rin away from when he came to realize what was happening. He held his lips with both of his hands as he stared at Rin. Rin still had his lips puckered up as he stared over at Shima still shocked, but confused at what he did. Shima quickly stood up and ran away from Rin, too embarrassed by what happened before.

"Wait, Shima, come back!" Rin called out to him, but Shima kept running.

He couldn't face him anymore.

Rin sat back down on the bench, confused and face still blushing intensely. He grazed his lips with his thumb as he thought about Shima's kiss.

Shima jumped in his bed and hid his red face in his pillow.

He couldn't believe that he had just kissed Rin, especially out of nowhere.

"Now, how would I face him?" He asked himself.

"He probably thinks I'm some weird fag or something for kissing him like that."

Shima scratched his head his aggravated and frustrated.

"Why did I do that? Could I be falling for him?"

He shook his head.

"I can't be. I'm a guy and monk for crying out loud. I can't fall in love with another guy, yet alone a demon at that. What is wrong with me?"

He groaned and slammed his head in his pillow. He turned his head to the side, blushing profusely as he thought about Rin. His heart started racing again. He pouted his bottom lip.

"Maybe….I am…falling for him. I mean….he's incredibly handsome, even for a demon. He's cheerful and loyal. He has such determination and confidence in himself, which is something I wished I had. He wishes to prove himself to people, show them that he's strong, though he's already extremely strong. I always wished I could be like him."

Shima covered his mouth with hands again as he realized what he had just confessed.

"Shit, I am in love with him….."


	2. Taboo Part 1

Shima have avoided Rin since that evening in front of the fountain. Ever since he realized his true feelings for him, he has felt too embarrassed to face him. He didn't know how to deal with being in love with a guy friend and a demon one at that. He didn't know how to handle it, so he avoided any contact with Rin.

Rin was very upset when he noticed Shima was avoiding him. His feelings were a mixture of frustration, confusion, hurt and heartbreak. Shima was the only person, other than Kamiki that would talk to him. He was limited on friendship. He had to know why Shima was avoiding him and why he kissed him that other day. Determination struck his eyes as he sauntered down the dormitory halls. He has been in Shima's dorm room before, so he knew where to go. He angrily knocked on the door, demanding for Shima to open up.

Shima's face was mushed in his pillow when he heard someone bang on the door. He didn't know who it was and he didn't feel like getting up, so he just yelled "go away", at whoever it was.

Rin was got more pissed when he heard Shima yell that so he growled angrily and banged harder, not caring if he woke up Shima's neighbors.

Shima groaned in irritation and slowly got off the bed. He walked over to his door and opened it, still not knowing who it was. He rubbed his eyes and stared, more like glared at the person his doorway, until he realized it was Rin. Shima's face flushed scarlet as his body started trembling unnoticeably.

"Rin", he greeted him in shock.

After he said that, he quickly grabbed his door and tried to slam in his face, but Rin held the door and pushed it open and forcing his way inside Shima's room. Shima started backing up as Rin slammed his door closed and stared at Shima, slowly walking up to him. Shima backed up, until he fell backwards onto his bed. Rin walked up to his bed and pinned Shima down, trapping him. Shima was forced to look into Rin's ocean blue eyes, but he turned his head to the side, glancing at his white wall. He couldn't look in Rin's eyes. This whole position made Shima nervous. He could feel Rin's knee rested in between his legs and rubbing up against him accidently. Shima gulped down the knot his throat as he tried to keep from getting an erection. He bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to moan.

"Shima, why have you been avoiding me?" Rin asked him, hurt was visible in his voice.

Shima stayed quiet. He couldn't answer him without making this situation awkward.

"Please, tell me…" Rin begged his friend.

Shima let out a tired sigh as he forced himself to look at Rin again.

"It was that kiss…." He mumbled, hoping Rin couldn't hear it.

"The kiss? Why would you be avoiding me because of that?"

"You idiot, I kissed you!" Shima screamed at him, blushing furiously.

Rin stared at oddly as he cocked his head to the side, confused.

Shima's head leaned back on his pillow as he sighed again. He forgot Rin was kind of slow. He wouldn't be able to figure out his feelings, unless he told it to him.

"I actually kinda liked that…kiss…" He mumbled "kiss".

Shima looked back him, shock filled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked Rin.

Rin started blushing slightly, his lips pursed as he turned away.

"Y…yeah..." He scratched his cheek nervously with one of his hands.

"I…kinda wanted to do it again….and…"

"And what?" Shima asked him.

"Well…go further…" He said quietly, getting embarrassed.

Shima's face burned brightly as he heard Rin say that.

"G…go further….as in like…s…"

"Yeah!" Rin cut him off quickly.

"J…just don't say the whole word." Rin said as he still avoided Shima's eyes.

Shima laughed quietly at Rin. For some reason he wasn't shy or nervous anymore. He thought Rin was being so cute right now. He couldn't help, but laugh.

Rin stared down at him, glaring playfully, pouting his lips.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny."

"You're so cute Rin. That's one of the reasons why I love you." He accidently confessed.

When Shima realized what he had said, he quickly covered his mouth and stared at Rin, slightly scared.

"Wait, you love me?" Rin asked Shima shocked.

Shima couldn't make up a lie or take it back, so he just nodded his head. He grabbed Rin's chin and leaned his face, down, closer to his own.

"You big idiot, I have realized I loved you, since that one evening. That day I kissed you, though I did not know what was happening, but it was how I truly felt. You captured my heart Mr. Okumura, now what are you gonna do about it? My heart and body yearns for you. I want and need you Rin, but you can always pretend like this never happened. Just don't string me along. If we go further, I want you to realize this is how you truly feel about me that you feel the same as to how I feel... I know this is so sudden and I'm not giving you enough time to sort out your feelings, but I can no longer wait, so make your choice...Mr. Satan's son."

Shima still held onto Rin's chin as he gazed into his eyes. Rin stared down at Shima and leaned closer to his face, until his lips met Shima's lightly. Shima closed his eyes and pressed his lips further into Rin's, kissing him back. He embraced both of his arms around Rin's neck and pulled him closer to his chest. Rin kept his eyes closed as he was forced to keep pinning Shima down to his bed. Rin's tongue ran across Shima's bottom lip, making Shima part his lips without hesitation. Shima's face burned a deeper color of scarlet as he felt Rin's tongue roam every crevice of his mouth, coating it with his saliva. He let out a soft moan that muffled by the kiss as he tangled his tongue with Rin's, playing with it. Without parting from the kiss, Rin rubbed his right knee against Shima's crotch, making him hard. Shima parted from Rin's lips unwillingly to catch his breath and let out a soft moan of pleasure. Saliva was entangling their two tongues and trickled down the side of their mouths as they both gazed up at each other with lust in their eyes. They panted heavily, Shima's body shivering slightly. His trembling hands grasped Rin's shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly. He slid it off Rin's shoulders and quickly roamed his hands over his chest. Rin shivered a bit as his upper torso was exposed to the cool air in Shima's room. Rin licked up the saliva off Shima's lip and sent gentle kisses up and down the side of his neck. He used one of his hands to slide off the t-shirt Shima wore as pajamas. He had to part from Shima's neck for a split second, to lift the shirt above Shima's head and throw it on the floor afterwards. He immediately went back to Shima's neck and started nipping at Shima's soft spot, earning, yet another moan of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

"Ah…R...Rin…" Shima moaned softly as he began on Rin's zipper, unzipping his pants.

Shima didn't hesitate to stick his hand inside Rin's pants and grab his member.

Rin flinched to the feel of Shima's warm hands on his cock. His body shivered a bit as his tongue traveled down to his chest, leaving a trail of saliva. He licked over the nub of Shima's nipple, before nipping on it and pulling it.

"A…ah…Rin…" Shima gasped as he started pumping Rin's member in a slow rhythm.

Rin bit his lip, after a soft moan escaped his lips. He then placed his lips on the same nipple and began sucking on it, earning another gasp of pleasure from the young boy.

Shima started stroking faster and harder, pinching the tip of Rin's penis, causing him to growl in pleasure. He licked down his stomach, after continuing his ministrations on the other nipple. He licked inside Shima's navel, before grabbing the top of his boxers with his teeth and pulling it down, while smirking up at him. Shima's cheeks burned scarlet as that look Rin gave him made the bulge in his pants throb and ache, causing Shima to bite down on his bottom lip.

Rin got Shima's boxers off and throwing it on the floor, letting his throbbing flesh to bolt upright, earning a gasp and a moan from Shima.

Rin licked his lips seductively as he smirked at Shima's member. He grabbed it with both of his hands and leaned his lips towards the tip, his tongue stuck out. Rin's lips kissed Shima's cock, repeatedly, before his pink muscle licked around the tip. His tongue traveled down, leaving a trail of his warm saliva down the shaft of his member and to his balls. He massaged Shima's balls as his tongue went back up north and licked around the tip again.

"A…ah…No…Rin…!" Shima gasped and moaned as he grabbed Rin's navy blue hair.

Rin growled a bit as his mouth engulfed Shima's penis. He pushed down on his dick, getting all of him, immediately deep throating as he began bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace.

"Ngh…ah…Rin...a…ah…"

Rin started going faster.

Shima let of his hair and held onto his shoulder tightly.

"A…ah….Rin…I'm...coming!"

Rin smirked into Shima's cock and used his tongue to lick over the slit of the penis. He pushed Shima's foreskin back and sucked harder, using his teeth to nip at it a bit and humming vibrations into it afterwards..

That moment, Shima's dick, started to pulsate, before releasing its sperm into Rin's mouth. Out of instinct, Rin opened his mouth more to get all of Shima's cum in his mouth, instead of on his face.

"Ah…!" Shima screamed in orgasmic pleasure.

Rin smirked again as he swallowed Shima's cum and licked his lips, while staring seductively at Shima. Shima tried to hide his embarrassed face in his hands, avoiding Rin's lustful gaze.

"Seemed like you enjoyed that just as much as I did."

"Shut up." Shima mumbled.

Rin chuckled and slammed his lips into Shima's again, after taking his hands away from his face.


End file.
